it shyunkan no kyouki
by Hyul
Summary: chap 3:Sasuke attempts to brood for the first time of many times to come but is stopped by the all to happy and angst killing sky. SASUNARU
1. Takogakure

Takogakure

Disclaimer: I dun have it... Chit!

)Summary: Self insertbad, crack, need I say more?(

* * *

"Ta, Takogakure!" you yelp. As every shinobi present looks down at you skeptically. You squirm uncomfortably from your already awkward position on top of a pink kunoichi. This morning you had been reading one of your many volumes of Naruto (Boy were they a bitch to pay for. Not that they weren't worth it, keke) . The next thing you know you were sailing through the sky, in an inevitable down course provided by none other than senior gravity. Thus you sit on top of Haruno Sakura who doesn't seem to feel much pleasure from your meeting of fate (Neji is your fav charac), the bitch. 

"Takogakure?" a low voice echoed. The owner of the voice seemed to not even give notice to the girl that is playing 'mattress' under you.

"Ha, Hai!" You find yourself stuttering in front of the ebony eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, eyes that you have only seen in anime. GAWD was he sexy.

"Takogakure no Ika Surume?" You nod fervently at the cute voice of DUH DUM: _UZUMAKI NARUTO!_

"Heckuva funny name." The blonde muttered. Inwardly you whole heartedly agree but, how cool is the name Sara Brown? Surume, Ika from Takogakure, roughly translated it meant 'Dried squid, Squid from the village of the hidden octopus.'

'_Great, I'm sure I won't stick out NOW'_ Hoping that no one suspects anything you look up hopefully at Hatake Kakashi (perhaps you'll be the first fan ever to see the unmasked face of the copy ninja! SQUEAL!) who hasn't even given you a single glance. But none the less you feel at ease, how shocking could 'dried squid squid' be when surrounded by a mispronounced round fan, a scarecrow and a ramen topping?

"Anyway Ika-san, you're in Konohagakure with out a passport, even if you say that you have no idea how you got here, I'm sorry but you'll have to go." Too lost in the bliss of hearing Kakashi's voice (in the _flesh_!) your mind registers the actual words a little too late.

"Na, NANI!" you yelp, bolting upright, ignoring the resounding crunch that came when you stepped on Sakura's face.

Three pairs of Shinobi eyes narrow as you show a possible chance of defiance.

_  
'Think girl,'_ you will you self. _'think, you finally get a chance to be in Naruto, but if you let yourself get kicked out of Konoha, (which takes up all the screen time) and into a non-existant village of the hidden octopus you'll be a non-existent EXTRA! (Unless you get a chance to meet Itachi-sama, then you'll be a BLOODY non-existant extra.)'_ you pull at your hair as you try to think of an excuse to stay.

"Bu, But I dun have any weapons!" You finally blurt out. "How am I to get my village with my life intact?" You relax as the three ninjas nod at your reasoning. Thinking they'll let you stay (what a relief) you follow them to the village gates….. GATES!

Kakashi shoves you out the gates, then drops three holsters (Naruto's, Sasuke's and his own) into you're hands before turning to get back to Konoha. You feel yourself sagging under the sheer weight of the holsters

'_The fuck! Why the hell do all the doujinka forget about the weight of these things? They ARE steel for god's sakes!'_ As you feel yourself getting a hernia you decide you must take action,

'_Die PROUDLY!' _You wail to yourself. right before the gates closed, you reach out to slam the lips of a startled Sasuke and Naruto together before screaming:

"SASUNARU FOREVER!" Then finally collapsing right before the gates of Konoha.

* * *

And so lies the body of dried squid squid from the village of the hidden octopus. Proud, forgotten yaoi fangirl. And of course just a wooden gate away from the body lies a moaning Naruto as Sasuke deepens the kiss. **The virtue behind the crack: Self inserts only lead to bloody deaths.**


	2. Mochiron

**MOCHIRON**

**-Hyul**

**

* * *

**

**Must Read:**

**I dunno if there really is a game such as this in Japan, but there is a game in Korea called 'Danyunhaji' that means: 'of course', No matter what your opponent says, you must reply 'Danyunhaji' (with out faltering) Or YOU LOSE (K.O suimasen….. 'you lose' just looks so much like some fighting game ending………. --;;) Anyway that's how it is, so I just translated it into Japanese thus: 'Mochiron' **

**Saa, Douzo!**

* * *

Today is it. Today, Uzumaki Naruto defeats Uchiha Sasuke! Turning his back toward multiple background effects (including dramatic music and flashing lightning and thunder.) our favorite blonde sets out to find his 'eternal rival' **(Gai! Stay away from Naru-chan!)**

Finding his dark haired teammate (wonder which one… rolls eyes) Naruto squealed happily before throwing his arms 'round a long pale neck.

"Ne, Suke-chan, wanna play mochiron?" managing to keep the smirk of triumph under control Naruto threw the gauntlet at Sasuke's feet.

"Aa." Came the curt reply. Staring directly into Naruto's eyes Sasuke deftly caught the challenge. Eyes smirking as his mouth didn't move at all but still managing to say "like I'm gonna move even an inch for you."

_'To, too cool!'_ Naruto thought mournfully. _'But that is just what I expected from my eternal rival of YOUTH! How modern you have become Sasuke!'_ **(Gai…… --#)** But never the one to be discouraged, Naruto's eyes flashed with a flame as he prepared to recite his (much practiced) first statement.

"Oi Sasuke, dun I look manly and cool?" Naruto smiled sweetly, heart thumping at the thought of Sasuke's faltering comeback. Just the thought of it got him so excited that he felt his cheeks flame from the adrenaline rush. No matter how Sasuke answered, it was a lose lose situation for the avenger, thus a win win situation for Uzumaki Naruto-sama!

_'Take that!'_ The smirk of triumph finally took it's much awaited place on Naruto's lips. _'Dynamic attack of YOUTH! EXPLOSION!' _

_**(GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!)**_

"Iya." a deadpan reply. Not a single movement of muscles could be detected. (save the ones use to form the scathing words.) The Uchiha heir replied without any thought, or regret, no hesitation had delayed the answer, Uchiha had lost the battle but he had won the war.

"Iya…" Naruto fell to his knees in horror, Why was it that even when Uchiha Sasuke lost, he won?

* * *

The winner, Uchiha Sasuke was making a quick retreat… Clutching his bloody nose… 

'To, too cute!'


	3. The Sky

Warning: not edited --;; sorry.

summary: a young Uchiha Sasuke sets out to try angsting for the first time, and chooses a spot under a sakura tree. (in the time of sakura watching)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes… shutting off the blur of colors and attempting to shut off the sounds of the happy families chattering under the sakura blossoms. 

Why had he come? He no longer had a family to share a picnic with, nor did he have the masochistic hobby of watching other people enjoy themselves with a happiness that he could no longer obtain.

Covering his eyes with a chubby hand, Sasuke fended off a warm feeling tickling his eyelids, coaxing them to open, why wouldn't the world just let him brood? He was a beginner as it was… Letting his tiny lips form a tiny little pout the last Uchiha pondered giving in… just this once just this one time.

Obsidian orbs peeked out from behind black lashes, smiling at the warm sun. dancing above him, he took a moment to look into the clear blue skies and decided that he loved it, this afternoon sky… accepting the sky's warm embrace and enjoying the tremors from its' giggles. Uchiha Sasuke fell in love with the sky, and dubbed it his own sanctuary, the place he could rest when he got tired of brooding… (He wasn't good at it anyways… yet)

And most of all he loved that this sun and this sky was his very own that no one else had yet seen the beauty of his cute little Naruto sky.

* * *

AN: tooooooo much fluff... but I had to get it out --;; forgive me. 


End file.
